


Bind Your Love

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [12]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, mama!newt, mommy newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post:  My head canon is that all the gladers probably had their first crushes on Newt because humans generally are drawn to the people who show compassion and care for them and Newt kinda fits that being the glade mommy.<br/>Can u imagine all those idiots fumbling around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> added newtmas :3

It was true that Alby was ‘leader’ of the glade, but every decision had to be approved by Newt. Newt was the person who everyone listened to no matter what Alby said. 

Alby was the leader because he was the first person in the maze and had pretty much made the system everyone went by. 

Newt was the second boy to come and when new boys came one by one, Alby told them what to do and how to do it. Newt would afterwards comfort the newcomer and calm their nerves down. Just a glance from Newt would bring peace and content. He had a soft, kind looking face, and he had a way with words that would calm even the wildest things down. As months passed, Alby and the other older gladers relied on Newt to mentor the greenies. When Newt wasn’t in hearing distance, they’d say that they relied on Newt to ‘mother’ the greenies. 

Newt’s innate for compassion and kindness led to pretty much everyone in the maze having a crush on him. They were drawn to his goodhearted and motherly vibes and urged to please him. They did everything he said without complaint, and they were furiously protective over him. Newt had them around his finger. 

So when a certain tall, lean brunet came out of the maze and took most of Newt’s focus and time away from them way longer than usual, they were livid. They certainly didn’t show their anger around Newt, but they treated the newcomer, Thomas, like shit. They would ‘accidentally’ not save much food for him-which only made them angrier because Newt always swooped in and gave him food-, made sure the boy slipped in mud when he had just taken a shower, hid his clothes and shoes every chance they got, and they treated him like a maid ordering him around to get things they clearly could’ve done themselves. 

The only few who didn’t treat Thomas badly, were Minho, Chuck, and Alby. Alby knew his position with Newt, and didn’t at all exceed his feelings for the blonde like the others seem to have done. Minho was just happy to have another person wanting to be runner, and they clicked instantly. Chuck loved Newt, but he was too nice for his own good and liked everyone. He ended up talking his way into being the greenie’s best friend. 

It wasn’t like Newt didn’t know what they were doing. He knew the gladers were getting irritated with how long he’s been helping Thomas by showing him the ropes, and just being there. He didn’t care what they felt though. He liked Thomas. He liked how curious he was, and how he was the first person to ever ask to be a runner. He envied the boy’s courage and always wanted to be around the greenie. 

So when he sees that the gladers had given Thomas a bad day, he would ‘just so happen’ to show up when he sees the brunet walk away in defeat, and take him away. He goes to the other side of the glade, but makes sure the gladers can see them still, and proceeds to comfort and love on the boy. He would even get Thomas to lean on him and play with his hair while soothingly humming. He would see some of the boys clench their fists when they see Thomas fast asleep on his shoulder. 

He still acts the same way around them like he’s been. He doesn’t ignore anyone-not even Gally. He just likes Thomas and he sees something blossoming in their relationship. He can’t pinpoint when they started hugging for seconds longer or when they started glancing at one another and silently asking if they were okay. He doesn’t know how it finally started, but he knew one clue. 

It was a few nights ago when Thomas was saying goodnight to everyone, which caused most of the gladers to smile in victory, and had looked at Newt. Newt had jogged up and hugged him whispering ‘goodnight’. Gasps flew everywhere when Newt felt Thomas’s lips on his forehead, and he knew that his face had gone red. He surged up and kissed the boy on the nose saying that he needed to get to sleep now. Thomas had almost ran into five things getting to his bed. 

That was the night when Newt had told the gladers to leave him alone. He had told them that he knew what they’ve been doing to Thomas, and he wouldn’t stand for it anymore.

He was Thomas’s and they were just going to have to deal with it. 

They of course had nodded and apologized repeatedly for their behavior, and Newt had left them blabbering to get to his own bed. He knew that was going to drive them up the wall not knowing if Newt had forgiven them or not. 

Newt was putting seeds in the garden when Thomas runs up to him with a confused look on his face. Newt takes his hand to get his attention. Thomas gapes his mouth making Newt worry more over what could’ve possibly happened. 

"Gally and Jeff washed my clothes last night apparently, and Frypan cooked me a meal twice as big as usual," Thomas informs with furrowed eyebrows. Newt barely holds in the laugh, and sneaks a peek at Gally and Jeff, who were eyeing him like they were waiting for his approval. He doesn’t think that was a big enough apology, so he returns his attention to Thomas. He wraps his arms around the stunned boy’s neck and plants a kiss on his lips. 

"I would expect more to come," he says loud enough for a few people around them to hear too, but Thomas didn’t seem to acknowledge it. Newt knew the ones who heard would be telling the others. 

_They better treat him like bloody royalty_.


End file.
